


DSMP Poetry !

by Maveim



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Child Abuse, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maveim/pseuds/Maveim
Summary: Here's a few poems based on the events/characters of the Dream SMP ! Some of the poems can be the POV of a character, from a character to another, etc... ! Feel free to request a character, an event or a relationship ! (Only platonic)
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & Ted Nivison, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Those are all written for fun in a notebook during my college classes ! They may contain headcanons or interpreations of the lore you disagree with. Most of these are angsty but very safe. None of those are shipping anyone, it's all very platonic ! You can request something if you think it would be interesting ! Keep in mind my English is not my first language ! I hope you'll enjoy reading !

**_TIREDNESS_ ** **_  
_ ** **Tommy 1** **  
** **  
** _ And it hurts sometimes _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And oh god _ _   
_ _   
_ _ it makes him mad sometimes _ _   
_ _   
_ _ everyday _ _   
_ _   
_ _ it’s hidden in the bottom of his heart _

_   
_ _ like the beginning of a cancer _

_ And with all the days and all  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ the weeks and all _ _   
_ _   
_ _ the months and all of _ _   
_ _   
_ _ that that seemed to had the effects _

_   
_ _ of long years on his young body _ _   
_ _   
_ _ and he _ _   
_ _   
_ _ he doesn’t think he’ll live for very long _

  
  


**_SAM-CCHARINE PART 1_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Dream to Sam 1**

_ Aren’t you so sweet _

_ and kind _

_ weren’t you my friend _ _   
_ _   
_ _ will you be the smoke _ _   
_ _ of l’manburg’s fire _ _   
_ _   
_ _ will you leave your smell _ _   
_ _ everywhere _ _   
_ _   
_ _ and will you _ _   
_ _   
_ _ disappear _

_ excited to break the next place _ _   
_ _ you’ll set on fire _ _   
_ _   
  
_

_ disappointing that it’s always _ _   
_ _ hearts _

  
  
  
  


**_ENDLESS FUN._ ** **_  
_ ** **Tubbo 1** **  
** **  
** _ Flowers, honey, smiles _ _   
_ _ laughs and laughs and disks _ _   
_ _   
_ _ and disks and disks and disks _ _   
_ _ and disks and disks and disks _ _   
_ _ and disks and disks and disks  _ _   
_ _ and disks and disks and disks _

  
  


**_memories_ ** **_  
_ ** **Wilbur 1** **  
** **  
** _ your guitar is so old _ _   
_ _   
_ _ your coat is so worn out _

_ your eyes are so empty and _ _   
_ _   
_ _ your hands are so  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ blue _ _   
_ _   
_ _ you keep touching things _ _   
_ _   
_ _ there’s traces everywhere _ _   
_ _   
_ _ you put it everywhere _ _   
_ _   
_ _ it’s everywhere _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ **_Noon_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Sam to Tommy 1** **  
** **  
** _ Take a break _ _   
  
_

_ It’s Okay _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Breath a bit _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It’s Okay _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sit next to me _ _   
_ _   
_ _ and take a moment _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I made you lunch _ _   
_ _ if you want to _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Some Stew, Some Pie and Some Milk _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And when you’re done eating _ _   
_ _ all of that _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You can go back to work _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Only if you want to _

_ you don’t have to _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Just don’t forget to  _

_ breath _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ **DIED MY WAY UP TO THE TOP** **  
** **From Wilbur to Philza 1** **  
** **  
** _ Tell me this time _ _   
_ _ But in my face _ _   
_ _   
_ _ How he’s your favourite one _ _   
_ _ Tell him again _ _   
_ _ How it’s all for fun _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You’re not getting anything from me _ _   
_ _ only memories _ _   
_ _ no guitar, no coat _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It’s all for the one you forgot _ _   
_ _ from your dead son _ _   
_ _ to your ex-son _ _   
_ _ Do you like killing two birds with one stone ? _ _   
_ _ Have fun with your new son, by the way. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ **_Sundown_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Niki to Tommy 1** **  
** **  
** its like a giant sun   
its so fast and   
so much and   
  
in a second   
it will take    
it all   
it will take you   
  
  
and all Your sins

  
  


**_Unconditional love_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Puffy to Sam 1** **  
** **  
** _ I’ll save you _ _   
_ _ I’ll help you _ _   
_ _   
_ _ and dear _ _   
_ _ if you can’t walk _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’ll fly _ _   
_ _ over each wave _ _   
_ _ and each crater _ _   
_ _ and each of my _ _   
_ _ fears _ _   
_ _   
_ _ because I may be small _ _   
_ _ but as a friend _ _   
_ _ I’m so much _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Bigger _ _   
_ _   
_ _ and if I’m not big enough _ _   
_ _   
_ _ then I’ll get  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Bigger _ _   
_ _   
_ _ and I won’t stop until I knock my head on the sky _ _   
_ _   
_ **_‘’Do you feel like you are being followed ?’’_ ** **  
** **From Tommy to Dream 1** **  
** **  
** _ you’ve ruined it all _ _   
_ _ and you’re there _ _   
_ _ and you’re still there _ _   
_ _   
_ _ and you’ll always be there _ _   
_ _ and when they’ll die you’ll still _ _   
_ _ be there _ _   
_ _   
_ _ and when i’m dead _

_ god fucking hell _ _   
_ _ i hope you won’t be there _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ **_Hero_ ** **_  
_ ** **Philza 1** **  
** **  
** _ And they all thought and hoped and dreamt _ _   
_ _ of you _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And we thought and hoped and dreamt _ _   
_ _ that you’d fix everything _ _   
  
_

**_Priorities_ ** **  
** **Badboyhalo 1** **  
** **  
** _ He’s waiting for you _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I think _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It’s been so long _ _   
_ _ I don’t remember _ _   
_ _ And maybe he doesn’t _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He doesn’t either _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Go back home _ _   
_ _ If you are still welcomed _

  
  
  
**_Details_ ** **  
** **Tommy 2** **  
** **  
** _ Where is his coat again _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You gave his guitar to Big Q, remember ? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But where is his coat _ _   
_ _ Where is it _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You know it’s just a piece of clothing, right ? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But where is it _ _   
_ _ Where the fuck is it _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You know it’s not even in a wearable condition, right ? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I don’t care, it was supposed to be there _ _   
_ _ It was there _ __   
_ Where is it _ __   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! There is more of them than than last time !  
> (As always, all the relationships in this are platonic !)
> 
> Also, some of those have more difficult themes or are slightly graphic
> 
> Stay safe !
> 
> SPECIFIC WARNINGS (you don't have to read them if you don't want any spoilers !)
> 
> ''nightmare'' is very slightly graphic (slight biology talk, mention of things related to g/ns)  
> ''Not the time'' has a s/c/dal subtext
> 
> ''DID THE TIME ALWAYS PASS THAT FAST ?'' Derealization

**_SAM-CCHARINE PART 2_ ** **_  
_** **From Dream to Sam 2** **  
****  
**_What even are you good for_ _  
__  
__You sound a little bit too much like me sometimes_ _  
__  
__Tommy can tell_ _  
__  
__And God knows you look like me_ _  
__  
__Green is your color_ _  
  
_

_And with the time that passes_ _  
__  
__Your sweetness will boil itself into bitterness_ _  
__  
__And God knows I want to see that_ _  
__  
__What are you if not_ _  
__  
__The next dream he’ll have_ _  
__  
__  
__  
__  
_**_Lunch Break_ ** **_  
_** **Tubbo 2** **  
****  
**_The sand is wet_ _  
__and rough_ _  
__and cold_ _  
__  
__but it feels nice_ _  
__for it to be the only pain_ _  
__the sun is such a thick curtain_ _  
__you cannot see, from afar your friend_

 _playing between the waves_ _  
__  
__but you can hear him_ _  
__  
__  
__  
_**_King of Disaster_ ** **_  
_** **George 1** **  
****  
****  
**_Your crown is made out of bones_ _  
__Your smile is innocent_ _  
__and your eyes are hidden_ _  
__  
__You have no idea_ _  
__You don’t know_ _  
__anything about the nation_ _  
__you rule but_ _  
__  
__You can still smile_ _  
__And as long as it’s still made of bones_

_You can still call yourself King if you’d like_

_  
__But_

 _  
__Do you only know what kind_ _  
__of bones it is made from_

 _  
  
_**_DRAMA CLUB_ ** **_  
_** **Technoblade 1** **  
****  
**_Something else than TNT_ _  
__just exploded in_ _  
__someone’s face_ _  
__  
__If it’s not canon powder_ _  
__it’s no matter_ _  
__  
__If it won’t move and remove and break and take and return_ _  
__the ground_ _  
__it’s probably not worth it_ _  
__  
__it’s tiresome_ _  
__and it only seems to grow_ _  
__a bit like the tumor underground_ _  
__the one that changes sweet smiles into malicious grinds_ _  
  
_

_you are so powerful and so weak_ _  
__as you only watch from your annoyed eyes the_ _  
__scene under you_ _  
__you don’t lift a finger_ _  
__in fact_ _  
__maybe you’ll close your eyes_ _  
__for a bit_ _  
__  
__  
__  
_**_IDOL_ ** **_  
_** **From Tommy to Wilbur 1** **  
****  
**_I’m sorry to say that but_ _  
__you’re not well_ _  
__you’re not okay_ _  
__  
__you are fucking insane_ _  
__you are supposed to be_ _  
__my big brother_ _  
__  
__why can’t you just stop ?_ _  
__why can’t you just do something ?_ _  
__  
__You were supposed to protect me_ _  
__I thought_ _  
__  
__you loved me_ _  
__  
__  
  
_**_The words that hurt_ ** **_  
_** **From Dream to Tommy 1** **  
****  
**_Why_ _  
__  
__Why aren’t you_ _  
__  
__the way that you should be ?_ _  
__  
__Haven’t they told you_ _  
__  
__to be more like_ _  
__  
__Your father ?_ _  
__Your brothers ?_ _  
__  
__They have ?_ _  
__Well_ _  
__They should say it more often_

  
  
  


**_Not the time_ ** **_  
_** **From Dream to Tommy 2** **  
****  
**_Long time ago_ _  
__  
__Well_ _  
__  
__Maybe not so long ago_ _  
__  
__I told you_ _  
__Don’t do it_ _  
__  
__But now_ _  
__  
__I really feel like it’d_ _  
__help everyone_ _  
__  
__If you did it_ _  
__Do it_

  
  


**_animal abuse_ ** **_  
_** **From Sapnap to Dream 1**

_Honestly._ _  
__  
__Honestly._ _  
__  
__Did you actually think_ _  
__Did you legitimately believe_ _  
__  
__that_ _  
  
_

_I was such a simple being with simple desires_ _  
__With minimalistic goals_

 _And some of those silly, quirky_ _  
__emotions_ _  
__  
__That you could satisfy me by_ _  
__letting me do_ _  
__what I want_ _  
__  
__by letting me be_ _  
__  
__and by not being my friend ?_

  
  
  


**_nightmare_ ** **_  
_** **Schlatt 1** **  
****  
**_It’s cold_ _  
__and wet_ _  
__  
__It’s everywhere_ _  
__  
__All over his body_ _  
__Body that_ _  
__doesn’t move_ _  
__  
__Body that fucking can’t move_ _  
__  
__body that_ _  
__gave up_ _  
__on him_ _  
__  
__organs are_ _  
__quick to_ _  
__follow_ _  
__  
__he can’t breath_ _  
__  
__under the ice_ _  
__  
__it feels unreal_ _  
__  
__like he’s a bullet_ _  
__sinking in the_ _  
__  
__  
__  
__flesh_ _  
__  
__  
__  
_**_Adventure_ ** **_  
_** **SMP** **  
****  
**_It started so simply_ _  
__one, two, three_ _  
__  
__they were three_ _  
__and then they were_ _  
__  
__more_ _  
__and more_ _  
__  
__and more_ _  
__  
__and it wasn’t so simple anymore._ _  
__  
__  
__  
__  
_**_Meaning_ ** **_  
_** **Eret 1** **  
****  
**_This is just a game_ _  
__and he wants to have fun_ _  
__it’s nothing too serious_ _  
__  
__right ?_ _  
__  
__Does it really matter_ _  
__Is it really worth_ _  
__  
__a treason_ _  
__or two_ _  
__  
__But if so_ _  
__Does it really matter_ _  
__Who has the crown ?  
  
_ _  
__  
_**_STRENGTH  
_** **Jack 1** **  
****  
**_Is it how_ _  
__it ends_ _  
__  
__Is it how_ _  
__you are forgotten_ _  
__  
__But can the will_ _  
__of a man_ _  
__be enough_ _  
__to bend the laws_ _  
__  
__of the world ?_ _  
__  
__‘’Yes it is.’’_ _  
__  
__Yes it is._ _  
__  
__No one would had thought_ _  
__but here you are_ _  
__  
__You are here._ _  
__  
  
__  
_**_Happy Days_ ** **_  
_** **Niki 1** **  
****  
**_weren’t you the most_ _  
__deserving_ _  
__of a_ _  
__happy ending ?_ _  
__  
__  
__Her story doesn’t seem_ _  
__very fair_ _  
__What is she here to prove ?_ _  
__What does she still have to prove ?_ _  
__And to who ?_ _  
__And how ?_ _  
  
_

_  
__sometimes you wish_ _  
__you could lay down_ _  
__under the flowers_ _  
__by the bakery_ _  
__sometimes you wish_ _  
__no one was here_ _  
__  
  
__  
_**_CONGRATULATIONS_ ** **_  
_** **From Philza to Tommy 1** **  
****  
**_I hope you are happy_ _  
__with what you got_ _  
__  
__I hope you’ll always be_ _  
__satisfied_ _  
__  
__May you stay forever_ _  
__satisfied_

_Both of you_ _  
__All three of you_ _  
__All of you_ _  
__  
__And if I can hope more than that_ _  
__I hope that_ _  
__  
__You never have to come back_ _  
__home_ _  
__  
__  
_**_THE END OF THE WORLD_ ** **  
****From Philza to Wilbur 1** **  
****  
**_I remember the days_ _  
__of you in my arms_ _  
__  
__Way before that_ _  
__All that_ _  
__  
__Your thin brown hair_ _  
__Your little eyes_ _  
__looking into mine_ _  
__  
__Wasn’t I the happiest man_ _  
__back then ?_ _  
__  
__And as you grew up_ _  
__I kept an eye on you_ _  
__I kept an ear on you_ _  
__And when I heard you play_ _  
__I can promise you_ _  
__  
__I thought it could never get better_ _  
__than that_ _  
__  
__You’re still here in arms_ _  
__And I can say_ _  
__It cannot get worse_ _  
__than that_ _  
__  
__Am I not the saddest man_ _  
__right now ?_ _  
__  
__  
_**_THANKS I GUESS_ ** **_  
_** **From Tommy to Philza 1** **  
****  
**_are you happy_ _  
__with your little_ _  
__family ?_ _  
__  
__I’m sorry I was never part of it_ _  
__sorry I was never good enough_ _  
__sorry you had to trade me off_ _  
__  
__But with all my honesty_ _  
__I’m telling you kindly_ _  
__fuck off_ _  
__  
__  
__  
_**_it wasn’t about you_ ** **_  
_** **From Sapnap to George 1** **  
****  
**_‘’Sorry’’_ _  
__  
__He was never_ _  
__mad or hateful_ _  
__  
__‘’I’m sorry, Gogy’’_ _  
__  
__Maybe chasing dreams_ _  
__together_ _  
__can only_ _  
__tear you apart_ _  
__  
__  
  
_**_Believed_ ** **_  
_** **From Technoblade to Tommy 1  
** **  
**_I had no expectations_ _  
__None._ _  
__  
__Because children shouldn’t be there_ _  
__Because you weren’t needed there_ _  
__  
__But you came in_ _  
__And you stayed in_ _  
__And you forced me in_ _  
__  
__And when it didn’t go the way you wanted_ _  
__You went to_ _  
__  
__get new friends._ _  
__  
__  
_**_Roaring Start_ ** **_  
_** **Quackity 1** **  
****  
**_Here for a good time_ _  
__not a bad time_ _  
__maybe not a long time_ _  
__  
__  
__You’re not a bad guy_ _  
__Kind of a good guy_ _  
__Really a funny guy_ _  
__  
__  
__All for fun_ _  
__No hard feelings_ _  
__Ever._ _  
__  
__You were playing_ _  
__a really lovely game_ _  
__that’s so bad_ _  
__good things don’t last forever_ _  
__  
__and you won’t either._ _  
__  
__  
_**_Yellow sweater_ ** **_  
_** **Schlatt 2** **  
****  
**_Trust_ _  
__  
__is something_ _  
__you can only give_ _  
__to your own self_ _  
__  
__You can always be_ _  
__truly yours,_

_But no one can_ _  
__  
__Even despite_ _  
__what they_ _  
__  
__sign at the bottom_ _  
__of their letters_ _  
__  
__  
_**_‘’DID THE TIME ALWAYS PASS THAT FAST ?’’_ ** **  
****Ranboo 1** **  
****  
**_He doesn’t_ _  
__have to care_ _  
__  
__He can afford_ _  
__to barely feel_ _  
__  
__And to say the_ _  
__words that come_ _  
__to his head straight_ _  
__away_

 _  
__like the clouds_ _  
__moving peacefully_ _  
__in the sky (are they really moving ?)_ _  
__  
__if none of that_ _  
__is truly happening_ _  
__  
__  
  
_**_Blue sweater_ ** **_  
_** **Wilbur 1** **  
****  
**_It’s crazy how_ _  
__things change_ _  
__in ways you wouldn’t think_ _  
__  
__How love can turn into hate_ _  
__and how time can turn fabric_ _  
__into tiny particles_ _  
__  
__  
__they fly in the wind like dandelions_ _  
__  
__and in a few seconds_ _  
__they’re all gone_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! My favourite ones on this chapter are :
> 
> BIRDS
> 
> dandelions on your sweater
> 
> How to : Stop
> 
> (Thank your for the comments and the kuddos, they are very appreciated !)
> 
> By the way, add Ted Nivison to Dream SMP for clear skin

**_Together._ ** **_  
_** **From Tubbo to Tommy 1**

 _If you feel lonely_ _  
_ _and you want to_ _  
_ _play_ _  
_ _  
_ _i can spend the day here_ _  
_ _with you_ _  
_ _  
_ _because it doesn’t really matter_ _  
_ _what we do_ _  
_ _as long as_ _  
_ _we are_ _  
_ _both of us_ _  
_ _here_ _  
_ _  
_ _we can wait_ _  
_ _both of us_ _  
_ _here_

_and when the sun_ _  
_ _dies behind the land_ _  
_ _i’ll point the fireflies_ _  
_ _to you_ _  
_ _and it will only be_ _  
_ _both of us_ _  
_ _here  
  
_

 **  
  
****_Summer nap_ ** **_  
_** **Ponk 1** **  
****  
**_under the tree_ _  
_ _floating on the grass_ _  
_ _with a blanket of_ _  
_ _wind and sun_ _  
  
_

_you’ll close your eyes_ _  
_ _and you’ll let_ _  
_ _the beauty of nature_ _  
_ _of the nature of man_ _  
_ _watch over you_

_and even if it’s a_ _  
_ _little bit hard sometimes_ _  
_ _you deserve some_ _  
_ _rest_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
  
_ **_SAM-CCHARINE PART 3_ ** **_  
_** **From Dream to Sam 3** **  
****  
**_don’t you have enough ?_ _  
_ _aren’t you done ?_ _  
_ _  
_ _you gave him_ _  
_ _your hoodie_ _  
_ _when he said he was cold_ _  
_ _  
_ _and for what ?_

 _now you’re freezing_ _  
_ _  
_ _You are freezing._

_and if it would kill you_ _  
_ _if you knew you would_ _  
_ _die of hypothermia_ _  
_ _  
_ _you would still do it_ _  
_ _and you would do it_ _  
_ _again_ _  
__  
__and you wouldn’t stop_ _  
_ _and for what ?_ _  
_ _  
_ _what does it bring you ?_ _  
_ _is your mind_ _  
_ _guilt free_ _  
_ _now ?_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
  
_ _  
_ ** _HOPE_** ** _  
_** **Niki 2  
** **  
** _and you walk_ _  
_ _and you never_ _  
_ _stopped walking_ _  
_ _  
_ _and you’ll stop when_ _  
_ _you’ll die_ _  
_ _and even in your memories_ _  
_ _you’ll walk_ _  
_ _and someone may walk for you_ _  
_ _  
_ _even in bad weather_ _  
_ _even in cacophony_ _  
_ _even when loneliness starts_ _  
_ _to creep in_ _  
_ _  
_ _because you know_ _  
_ _you cannot give up_ _  
_ _you are stronger than_ _  
_ _that_ _  
_ _better than that_ _  
_ _  
_ _and if you have a friend of yours_ _  
_ _maybe two_ _  
_ _and that you bring them_ _  
_ _with you_ _  
_ _  
_ _you may get even stronger_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
  
_ _  
_ ** _BIRDS_** ** _  
_** **Tommy 3** **  
** **  
** _it was so vivid_ _  
_ _and colorful_

_there was something_ _  
_ _very wrong with it_ _  
_ _  
_ _you weren’t sure what_ _  
_ _but maybe it was the_ _  
_ _  
_ _smell_ _  
_ _  
_ _at first that gave you this_ _  
_ _impression_ _  
_ _they smelled like a rotting corpse_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _but here they were_ _  
_ _perfect little smiling birds_ _  
_ _  
_ _on wires_ _  
_ _in the sky_ _  
_ _  
_ _I am so sorry_ _  
_ _to tell you that_ _  
_ _but_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tommy_ _  
_ _  
_ _Birds aren’t supposed to smile_ _  
_ _  
_ ******  
****  
  
****_Nice guys_ ** **_  
_** **Wilbur 2** **  
****  
**_He was such sweet guy_ _  
_ _a pretty guy_ _  
_ _a talented guy_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _a nice guy_ _  
_ _  
_ _but as a joke_ _  
_ _just to prove something_ _  
_ _he bet everything_ _  
_ _and he lost_ _  
_ _  
_ _he lost it_ _  
_ _  
_ _he became such_ _  
_ _  
_ _a bitter guy_ _  
_ _a creepy guy_ _  
_ _a dull guy_ _  
_ _  
_ _rumor was that_ _  
_ _his whole body_ _  
_ _had gotten incredibly sick_ _  
_ _something unstoppable_ _  
_ _something quick_ _  
_ _  
_ _without any intervention_ _  
_ _he would have joined_ _  
_ _  
_ _the bad guy_ _  
_ _on the other side_ _  
_ _after six months_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
  
_ **_nice to meet you_ ** **_  
_** **Skeepy 1** **  
****  
**_he followed him everywhere_ _  
_ _even here_ _  
_ _in this place_ _  
_ _  
_ _and as the days went by_ _  
_ _as the daisies of the field next door_ _  
_ _started to wilt_ _  
_ _  
_ _it became more and more_ _  
_ _like some kind of punishment_ _  
  
_

_not that he loved him any less_ _  
_ _on the contrary_ _  
_ _  
_ _but their little paradise_ _  
_ _their own touch of heaven_ _  
_ _  
_ _became too sharp_

 _it became so rotten_ _  
_ _on every angle_ _  
_ _  
_ _but as long as they have_ _  
_ _their own side_ _  
_ _  
_ _he’ll stay_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
  
_ _  
_ **_Children_ ** **_  
_** **From Schlatt to Tubbo 1** **  
****  
**_listen here_ _  
_ _you make me so mad_ _  
_ _  
_ _and i’ll be mad until the end of my days_ _  
_ _and after them_ _  
_ _god believe me_ _  
_ _I’ll still be fucking mad._ _  
_ _  
_ _and i hope you’ll feel it in your bones_ _  
_ _how mad i am_ _  
_ _  
_ _you should have stayed away from this bullshit_ _  
_ _you should have kept him away from this too_ _  
_ _stayed in your little bubble_ _  
_ _in a pretty little house_ _  
_ _with a cute oh so cute_ _  
_ _and loving_ _  
_ _family_ _  
_ _  
_ _one that isn’t me_ _  
_ _  
  
_ _  
_ **_dandelions on your sweater_ ** **_  
_** **From Wilbur to Schlatt 1** **  
****  
**_on my first days here_ _  
_ _you sent me a letter_ _  
_ _and you said_ _  
_ _  
_ _‘’i think you still_ _  
_ _have_ _  
_ _my sweater’’_ _  
_ _  
_ _at the bottom of it_ _  
_ _you wrote_ _  
_ _  
_ _‘’you can keep it_ _  
_ _i still have yours’’_ _  
_ _  
_ _so i kept it_ _  
_ _it’s somewhere_ _  
_ _hidden in the ground_ _  
_ _i put it there_ _  
_ _as i was so afraid_ _  
_ _of tearing it_ _  
_ _  
_ _last time we met_ _  
_ _you were wearing it_ _  
_ _and when i pulled you_ _  
_ _by the hand_

 _  
_ _to the dandelions field_ _  
_ _when we came back_ _  
_ _the seeds of happiness_ _  
_ _of your face_ _  
_ _and on the fabric_ _  
_ _  
_ _i was wearing yours_ _  
_ _and you were wearing mine_ _  
_ _  
_ _i buried yours next to the tree_ _  
_ _you know the one_ _  
_ _i don’t remember since when but_ _  
_ _yellow flowers have started growing_ _  
_ _around it_ _  
_ _  
_ _it’s beautiful_ _  
_ _  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ **_‘’See you tomorrow, Ted !’’_ ** **_  
_** **Slimecicle 1** **  
****  
**_you told your friend_ _  
_ _‘’it’s for a day’’_ _  
_ _  
_ _but then_ _  
_ _you liked it_ _  
_ _and you loved it_ _  
_ _  
_ _and it felt like a never ending dream_ _  
_ _and_ _  
_ _  
_ _you forgot_ _  
  
_

  
  
  
**_How to : Stop_ **   
**Schlatt 3** **  
****  
**_you won_ _  
_ _congrats_ _  
_ _  
_ _after waiting so many months_ _  
_ _you finally saw his face again_ _  
_ _  
_ _he welcomed you with_ _  
_ _an expression of fear_ _  
_ _  
_ _and you hated it_ _  
_ _you hated it so much that_ _  
_ _  
_ _you thought it was better to  
never see him again _ _  
_ _than seeing this_ _  
_ _on his pretty face_ _  
_ _  
_ _and then what_ _  
_ _  
_ _you won_ _  
_ _congrats_ _  
_ _  
  
_ _  
_ **_‘’Will tell everyone you were a good dad_ ** **_  
_** **_but please die’’_ ** **_  
_** **Fundy 1** **  
****  
**_what is he_ _  
_ _if not_ _  
_ _  
_ _an excuse_ _  
_ _an inconvenience_ _  
_ _  
_ _for him_ _  
_ _for everyone_ _  
_ _  
_ _he dreams of the day_ _  
_ _he’ll leave_ _  
_ _and he’ll have his own life_ _  
_ _  
_ _and he won’t be part of anyone’s life_ _  
_ _except of the people’s he chooses_ _  
_ _  
_ _because that’s all he wants really_ _  
_ _he’ll grow old eventually_ _  
_ _and here or somewhere else_ _  
_ _he knows_ _  
_ _  
_ _he’ll die alone._ _  
_ _  
  
  
_ **_Dead by the sea_ ** **_  
_** **From Tommy to Dream 2** **  
****  
**_i turned around_ _  
_ _only to see you_ _  
_ _  
_ _and when i close my eyes_ _  
_ _i see you_ _  
_ _and when i walk into the sea_ _  
_ _  
_ _god you’re everywhere_ _  
_ _  
_ _no matter what i think about_ _  
_ _it always comes back to you_ _  
_ _  
_ _and if you can read my mind_ _  
_ _i just wanna tell you_ _  
_ _  
_ _i’m not having fun_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
  
_ **_MAN WITH ONE EYE_ ** **_  
_** **From Sam to Dream 1** **  
****  
**_how are you today_ _  
_ _  
_ _i would recommend_ _  
_ _  
_ _and you’re free to not do it_ _  
_ _if you wish to_ _  
_ _  
_ _to sleep with an eye open_ _  
_ _  
_ _maybe for tonight_ _  
_ _and maybe for the nights_ _  
_ _  
_ _that will come after this one_ _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update

**_I’M NOT HAVING FUN_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Tommy to Tubbo 1** **  
** **  
** _ are you here ? _ _   
_ _ Are you somewhere ? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ can you talk _ _   
_ _ to me _ _   
_ _   
_ _ i  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ i don’t understand _ _   
_ _ why _ _   
_ _   
_ _ you did this to me _ _   
_ _ Why ? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ weren’t best friends supposed to  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ last forever ? _

  
  


_ you can’t be mad forever _ _   
_ _   
_ _ right ? _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ i thought that out of anyone _ _   
_ _   
_ _ you would have been be the last _ _   
_ _   
_ _ one _ _   
_ _   
_ _ to do that _

  
  
  


**_we really can’t have anything_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Schlatt to Quackity 1** **  
** **  
** _ when things go the way _ _   
_ _ they should go _ _   
_ _   
_ _ well they don’t. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ and you know what _ _   
_ _   
_ _ it’s your fault _ _   
_ _   
_ _ it’s your fault _ _   
_ _ it’s your fault _ _   
_ _ it’s y _ _   
_ _ our fault _ _   
_ _   
_ _ fuck _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ **_RAM’S WORLD_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Niki to Schlatt 1** **  
** **  
** _ Next thing you know _ _   
_ _ you’re calling me a _ _   
_ _ bitch _

_   
_ _ Next thing you know _ _   
_ _ you’ll end up _ _   
_ _ dead in a ditch _

_ None of us want to live _ _   
_ _ in your world anymore _ _   
  
_

**_Is this Home ?_ ** **_  
_ ** **Sleepy Bois Inc. 1** **  
** **  
** _ Not all men are created equal _ _   
_ _ Not all men are loved equally _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Not all losers have someone to pick them up _ _   
_ _ Not all losers have someone _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Not all fathers have a favourite child _ _   
_ _ but this one does _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And it’s okay _ _   
_ _   
_ _ His oldest that he watches with love in his eyes _ _   
_ _ he knows _ _   
  
_

_   
_ _ His second that he watches with pity in his heart _

_ he would have prefered not knowing _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ His third that he doesn’t watch _ _   
_ _ he doesn’t know _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ His fourth that he watched once _ _   
_ _ he doesn’t really care _

  
  


_ His fifth that he watches with guilt  _

_ He forgot _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And it’s okay _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Maybe that’s what home is supposed to be like _ _   
_

_   
_ _   
_ **_HARD RAINS_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Philza to Tubbo 1** **  
** **  
** _ I do not know if you remember _ _   
_ _ but when I found you _ _   
_ _ on the side of the road _ _   
_ _ under the hard rains _ _   
_ _   
_ _ it touched my heart _ _   
_ _ it broke my heart _ _   
_ _   
_ _ when your eyes shined _ _   
_ _ under the cold water _ _   
_ _ falling from the sky _ _   
_ _ I started to cry too.  _ __   
  



	5. Chapter 5

**_I TOLD YOU NOT TO WASTE MY FUCKING TIME_ ** **_  
_ ** **???** **  
** **  
** _ I thought you wanted to live _ _   
_ _ I thought we wanted to do that together _ _   
  
_

_ You said you would stay _ _   
_ _ Where did the years go ? _

_ Where did you go ? _

_   
_ **_PHILZA, THEY SAY I’M A TERRORIST_ ** **_  
_ ** **???** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ I don’t want to die _ _   
_ _ I don’t want to die _ _   
_ _ I don’t want to die _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I did nothing wrong but _ _   
_ _ they said it’s me  _ _   
_ _ it’s me it’s me _ _   
_ _ it’s me that fucked us over _

_   
_ _ i fucked us over i ruined it all we’re so fucked we’re going to die  
  
_ _   
_ **_INTERNET_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Skeppy to Bad 1** **  
** _   
_ _   
_ _ I know what’s good _ _   
_ _ and _ _   
_ _ I know you _

_ If they ask I’ll say _ _   
_ _ you’re just a nerd I met on the internet _

_ from the screen to the fields _ _   
_ _ you went _ _   
_ _   
_ _ straight for my heart _

_ and you stayed in it _ _   
_ _   
_ _ If they ask where it went _ _   
_ _ I’ll say I gave it to a guy I met on the internet _ _   
_ _   
_ _ i never regretted that _

_ i keep the memory of our meeting _

_ in my brain  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ but _ _   
_ _   
_ _ i was so scared of forgetting _

_ you said you’ll remember for me _ _   
_ _ you’ll keep it safe for me _

_   
_ _ If they ask where my memories went _ _   
_ _ I’ll say I share them with a friend I met on the internet _

_   
_ **_STUPID STUPID STUPID_ ** **_  
_ ** **Wilbur 3**

_ god knows i hate animals _ _   
_ _ and he knows too _ _   
_ _   
_ _ i hate sheeps _

_ they’re stupid _ _   
_ _ they’re so stupid _ _   
  
_

_ they make me so mad _

_ but rams truly are the worst _

_ fucking piece of shit leave me alone _

_ stupid ram stupid _ _   
_ _ i let a stupid ram ruin _ _   
_ _ our lives _

_ stupid ram thinks he’s so good _ _   
_ _ stupid ram told me he got over me _ _   
_ _ told me he hated me _ _   
_ _   
_ _ stupid ram still has my first guitar _

**_  
_ ** **_CAN YOU WRITE ME BACK ?_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Tommy to Philza 2**

_ hey dad _ _   
_ _ he’s a bitch _ _   
_ _ they’re all bitches while i think about it _ _   
_ _   
_ _ it’s okay _ _   
_ _ wilbur is with me _

_ he said we’ll be alright _ _   
_ _ that we’ll be happy _ _   
_ _ you know, here _ _   
_ _   
_ _ he just says that it may be hard at first _ _   
_ _ but i trust him _ _   
_ _ it will be okay _

_ hey dad _ _   
_ _ i’m scared we might lose it all _ _   
_ _ there’s this guy now _ _   
_ _ i mean _ _   
_ _ he cannot hurt us _ _   
_ _ right ? _

_ hey dad _ _   
_ _ fuck _ _   
_ _ wilbur said he wrote to technoblade _ _   
_ _ he said he will come _ _   
_ _ it will be alright when techno is here _ _   
_ _ right ? _

_ hey dad _ _   
_ _ i think we might need your help _ _   
_ _ i’m terrified _ _   
_ _ i’m so fucking scared _

_ can you come _ _   
_ _ please tell me you’ll come _ _   
_ _ you haven’t answered any of my letters _ _   
  
_

_ hey phil _ _   
_ _ go fuck yourself. _ _   
_ _   
  
_ _   
_ **_TRENCH COAT_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Tommy to Wilbur 2** **  
** **  
** _ when i told him _ _   
_ _ we could live _ _   
_ _ without you _ _   
_ _ i didn’t mean it _ _   
_ _   
_ _ and now that you are not around _ _   
_ _ that no one is around in fact _ _   
_ _ you know because no one _ _   
_ _ actually cares _

_ i’m here _ _   
_ _ all alone _ _   
_ _ and i don’t know why  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ my friends hate me _ _   
_ _   
_ _ i’m standing on the beach _ _   
_ _ crying in your trench coat _ _   
_ _ i wish things were back like before _ _   
_ _ i wish you could be alone with me _

_   
_ _ if my tears for you were votes _ _   
_ _ you would have been president _ _   
_ _ a thousand times _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
  
_ **_SAM-CCHARINE PART 4_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Dream to Sam 4**

_ don’t you like when i’m inside your head _ _   
_ _ like he’s inside yours _ _   
_ _ like he’s inside your heart _ _   
_ _   
_ _ you are so soft _ _   
_ _ you don’t see what he’s trying to do _ _   
_ _ he’s going to break you from the inside _ _   
_ _ he’s poison _

_ and you try to convince yourself _ _   
_ _ you’re not noticing _ __   
  


_ do you want to die that badly ? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya ! I'm back again ! The recents lore streams gave me some inspiration !

**_Against the world_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Philza to Technoblade 1** **  
** **  
** _ it’s dark outside _

_ it’s cold inside _ _   
_ _   
_ _ but hey _ _   
_ _ i got you mate _ _   
  
_

_ i can keep it luminous enough _ _   
_ _ i can keep it warm enough _ _   
_ _   
_ _ and i know that  _ _   
_ _ together  _ _   
_ _ we won’t have to be afraid of anything _ _   
_ _   
_ _ i got your back _ _   
_ _ and you got mine _

_ i know that _ _   
_ _ we’ll always be _ _   
_ _ satisfied _

  
  


__ **_This is Home._ ** **_  
_ ** **From Tommy to Sam 1** **  
** **  
** _ When I went to visit you _ _   
_ _ last time _ _   
_ _   
_ _ White hyacinths and lotus _ _   
_ _ on the table _ _   
_ _ waiting for me _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And for you, at your door _

_ coral roses _

_ oak leaf geraniums _ _   
_ _ white clovers _ _   
_ _ and chives _ _   
_ _   
_ _ none of those from me _ _   
_ _   
_ _ but this time _ _   
_ _ i hope you like _ _   
_ _ hydrangeas _

_ i’ll hand them to you directly _ _   
_ _ because contrary the people _ _   
_ _ of the other day _ _   
_ _ i am not _ _   
_ _ a pussy _

_   
_ _   
_ _   
_ **_FIREWORKS_ ** **_  
_ ** **Tubbo 3** **  
** **  
** _ It started like a _ _   
_ _   
_ _ BANG _ _   
_ _   
_ _ and then _ _   
_ _   
_ _ BOOM _ _   
  
_

**_AND_ ** **_  
_ ** **_BANG_ ** **_  
_ ** **_BOOM_ ** **_  
_ ** **_BANG BOOM BANG_ ** **_  
_ ** **_BOOMBANGBOOM_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ you throw yourself _ _   
_ _ in th _ **_BANG_ ** _ e lake _ _   
_ _   
_ _ boom _ _   
_ _ bang _ _   
_ _   
_ _ you sink in _ _   
_ _ deep in _ _   
  
_

_ … _

_ silence _

_ god it’s over  
  
  
  
_

**_man i feel just like one of those guys_ ** **_  
_ ** **Schlatt 3** **  
** **  
** _ how has your hoe been doing _ _   
_ _ uh ? _

_ yeah that’s what i thought _

_ man i feel just so fucking drunk _ _   
_ _   
_ _ how has your kid been doing _ _   
_ _ uh ? _ _   
_ _ yeah that’s what i thought _ _   
_ _ man i feel just so fucking sad _

  
  


**_How do I fix this_ ** **_  
_ ** **Wilbur 4**

_ hey dad _ _   
_ _ i received your letter last week _ _   
_ _ i am well _ _   
_ _ i want you to know that _ _   
_ _ tommy is as well _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (even if you never ask) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ the last few days have been _ _   
_ _ a bit harsh on us _ _   
_ _ but i keep hope _ _   
_ _   
_ _ i wish you would answer more often _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (you write to technoblade everyday…) _

  
  


_ hey dad _ _   
_ _ i received this week’s letter _ _   
_ _ i think  _ _   
_ _ i think i may have done something bad _ _   
_ _ tommy is still very confident _ _   
_ _ we will get out of this mess _ _   
_ _ i hope so _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (maybe i should stop writing to you everyday) _ _   
  
_

_ hey dad _ _   
_ _ i missed a few days _ _   
_ _ i am sorry _ _   
_ _ it has been more difficult _ _   
_ _ than i thought _ _   
_ _ it will be fine _ _   
_ _ we still have people _ _   
_ _ on our side _

_   
_ _ dad _ _   
_ _ (are you even my father ?) _ _   
_ _ (i feel like you are not ?) _ _   
_ _ i apologize _ _   
_ _ i missed days _ _   
_ _ and they became weeks _ _   
_ _ it’s complicated _ _   
_ _ (there’s one simple solution it’s so goddamn easy i’ve been waiting) _

_ (i’m so excited) _ _   
_ _ tommy is worried _ _   
_ _ but he’s just being silly right now _ _   
_ _ (that’s a good thing that you don’t read his letters, actually) _ _   
_ _ we’ll get out of this mess _ _   
_ _ even if _ _   
_ _ there’s no people on our side _ _   
_ _   
  
_

_ Dear Philza _ _   
_ _ How are you ? _ _   
_ _ (do you need blue ?) _

_   
_ _ I still love you ! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Wilbur xxx _

**_  
  
  
_ ** **_IT’S GONE_ ** **_  
_ ** **Philza 2** **  
** **  
** _ My son’s guitar is rotting _ _   
_ _ It was resting by his grave _ _   
_ _   
_ _ One day I heard him sing _ _   
_ _ His voice through a radio _ _   
_ _   
_ _ An old, broken, uncomplete _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘’My father’s wings are rotting’’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It was then gone in a sigh _ _   
_ _   
_ _ When I went to see him again _ _   
_ _ An old flag, a picture, dying flowers and candles _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Were all I found _

_   
_ **_MOTHER NATURE_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Tommy to Sam 2** **  
** **  
** _ you smell so rough _ _   
_ _ it’s not bad _ _   
_ _ but i don’t like it _ _   
_ _   
_ _ i don’t like canon powder _ _   
_ _ (i don’t like holes) _ _   
_ _ i don’t like redstone powder _ _   
_ _ (i don’t like the room) _ _   
_ _ i don’t like it i don’t like it _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ponk agreed to help me _ _   
_ _ (he’s nicer than i thought) _ _   
_ _ when he went to your base _ _   
_ _ (you should change your security system) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ he took your clothes _ _   
_ _ he gave you his _ _   
_ _ (it’s a bit small but that’s the message that counts) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ i like lemon better _

  
  


**_TOO CLOSE_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Jack to Tommy 1** **  
** **  
** _ Sorry _ _   
_ _ I didn’t mean to hurt ya _ _   
_ _ I didn’t mean to be there _ _   
_ _ I swear (do i ?) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hear me out for a sec _ _   
_ _ Did you really think _ _   
_ _ this was A good idea ? _ _   
_ _ A smart idea ? _ _   
_ _ An idea that you wouldn’t regret ? _ _   
_ _ Don’t you ever fucking learn from your _ _   
_ _   
_ **_MISTAKES_ ** _? _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ **_mistakes_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Dream to Tommy 3** **  
** **  
** _ Here we are _ _   
_ _ Back again _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Does it feel familiar ? _ _   
_ _ Does it feel like something you would have liked ? _ _   
_ _ Somewhere where we can’t go back _ _   
_ _ Something that showed what you lacked _ _   
_ _ You should know you were never liked _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Not him, not them, not anyone _ _   
_ _ We’re going to have so much fun :) _

_ Forever just you and I _ _   
_ _ For real just say goodbye _ _   
_ _ We’re going for a ride _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ **_I (don’t) tolerate mistakes._ ** **  
** **From Sam to Tommy 2**

_ I try to not have my feelings interfere _ _   
_ _ with work _ _   
_ _ I work really hard in the hope to make _ _   
_ _ this work _ _   
_ _ You have to understand that sacrifices have _ _   
_ _ to be made _ _   
_ _ And that a problem like this won’t _ _   
_ _ just fade _

_ You have to understand that this is _ _   
_ _ enough said _ _   
_ _ I never miss any shot that I take _

_ You have to understand I never make _ _   
_ _ mistakes _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ I try _ _   
_ _ and sometimes _ _   
_ _ I fail _ _   
_ _ and sometimes _ _   
_ _ I don’t _ _   
_ _ (fail) _ _   
_ _ but _

_ more than sometimes _ _   
_ _ I try _ _   
_ _ and more than sometimes _ _   
_ _ I’ll try _ _   
_ _ again _

_ I take _ _   
_ _ in consideration your sake _ _   
_ _ a lot _ _   
_ _ I don’t miss most of the shots _ _   
_ _ I take _ _   
_ _ but sometimes _ _   
_ _ I make _ _   
_ _ mistakes _ _   
_ _   
  
_ _   
_ **_A WEEK CAN BECOME A MONTH_ ** **_  
_ ** **From Dream to Sam 5** **  
** **  
** _ Some things don’t need to be fixed _ _   
_ _ Some things are perfect the way they are _ _   
_ _ (even if they seem wrong) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ things always end up the way they supposed to be _ _   
_ _   
_ _ they don’t need to be fixed _ _   
_ _ we don’t need to fix them _ _   
_ _ you don’t need to fix that _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Don’t fix it. _ _   
_


End file.
